fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ominous Tone: Meeting
Unusual Punishments The day continued on as any normal first day of classes would, everyone was introduced to their instructor, they ate lunch when it was break time, and they headed back to their rooms to think about today's events. However, one student was still in the Gym, on his hands and feet, scrubbing one area of the it as Tsunade stood over him. "How much longer must I do this Head-Mistress?" Domino said looking back to see her, but only got glared at before returning to his work. "Until these floors shine Domino and even after that, now I hope this will teach you not to shirk your responsibilities just to get out of class" She said in a harsh tone before leaving the gym, leaving him alone to continue his chore. All he could do was sigh heavily at the floor. "I really goofed up big time didn't I grandma?" Domino said to himself as he continued to scrub, "I mean I was only trying to make sure nothing bad was happening to a friend, and now because of my stupid thick skull, I might actually get expelled from here. Damn this blows" He said to himself, not realizing there was a shadow behind the stairs, hearing everything that he was saying. Parius stepped out from the shadows. "A valiant state of mind, my young friend." He smiled, to show that he meant no harm. "I would think that trying to defend a friend would be an acceptable reason to be expelled. In my own opinion, anyone who doesn't help their friends are cowards. But, before I get to ahead of myself, who exactly are you talking about? I would like to know the name of this friend you tried to help out." Parius then stood there, his arms crossed, and a friendly smile on his face. His eyes, however, burned with curiosity. Domino glared at the man, trying to figure out what his motives were about asking that question, and went back cleaning the floors. "We just met so my friend didn't really say their name before we had to go to class, though if I may ask, why is my friend's identity so interesting to you?" Domino said lying through his teeth as he kept focus on his work. "She's not interesting, at all. I'm more interested in the fact that everyone seems to hate her. And you don't. All I want to know is why people here seem to hate her." Parius, in all honesty, hated when people were hated for something stupid. Realizing that the man knew, he stopped scrubbing and stood up looking at Parius. "She told me about her family line being wiped out, other than that, people just seem to hate her for something else though. And to answer your other question, I guess it's because she and I are a lot alike, even though my family is alive, they're not exactly waiting for me to return home anytime soon. When I see her by herself, well I guess it kind of reminds me of how I was before I changed" Domino said with seriousness as he cracked his neck. "There's more to this though, I get the feeling you and her are somehow connected, but I don't know how just yet" He said grabbing the bucket and toothbrush and putting them on the steps. Parius suddenly seemed lost in his own thought. "Her family was wiped out, huh?" He said, as a flash of sadness went through Parius's eyes. He shook it off, and looked back at Domino. "Me and her are connected? I don't exactly know how. I know I don't have any children. And I certainly don't know anoyne here. Well, now I do, but that's not the point I'm trying to make here." Parius suddenly got serious. "I felt something here. Something that hasn't been used since the Chitose Family was wiped out. The Ryuugan has awakened. Someone here has it. And only those of Chitose blood can awaken it. That is the reason I came. Before anyone else could try and exploit those eyes." A flash of red went over Parius's eyes, and he settled down. "So. Know anyone with red eyes?" Domino immediatly felt his instincts warning him that something was wrong in the air and to act on it, but deciding not to give in to those instincts he simply took in a deep breath before looking straight into his face. "Sorry, I don't really know many people with eyes like that. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to finish this job before the Head-Mistress makes me clean the toilets next" He said with a smile as Domino began to do his next scrubbing on the steps. '''I really hope the guy sees my bluff' ''Domino thought in his head as he kept focus on the task at hand, while trying to ignore the intense stare that Parius was giving him. The Dragon Draws His Blade! Around the wall of the Ito Academy, around 15 people were sitting in the darkness. "Is this chick really worth it?" "Ya, it is. Now shut up, and prepare the explosives!" After about fifteen seconds, they ran away, till they were safe from the impending explosion. Hiro was walking around, still irritated at himself for his showing earlier. I guess I let rage overtake me. He thought. He then heard something, a hissing sound. "Oh cra-" The explosives went off, flinging Hiro away. He landed, knocking himself out in the process. The alarm system at the Academy went off, as fifteen men ran in, towards the girls housing. One of them kicked open the door, leading to many confused, and frightened screams. Kagura got up, ready to fight, when a powder was blown into her face. Her eyelids felt heavy, and she heard a man say, "Night night, Miss Chitose." Nearby, Tsunade had heard the explosion only to find Hiro unconsious and looked up to see the men already with Kagura in hand. "KAGURA!!" She immediatly grabbed a piece of rubble and used her Arc of Mimicry to absorb it in her hand, and shoot at them with hard bullets of cement. "Crap, the old hag wasn't in the plan, we gotta split!" The Leader said as they threw down a smokescreen and ran past the Head-Mistress who growled and headed to where Parius was. "PARIUS!!" She yelled kicking down the door which caused both men to look up at her. "Head-Mistress what's wrong?" Domino asked dropping the brush as he saw the serious look on her face. "It's Kagura.... She was kidnapped...." Tsunade said breathing heavily trying to get the word out, "They're getting away and I need your help Parius". Parius nodded, and his Juuchi Yosamu appeared in his hand. "Tsunade, keeep the kid here. I don't want him to see what I'm going to do." At that moment, both of them would feel extreme heat coming off of Parius. "They are going to regret the fact that I was here." Parius then basically disappeared. He came to the hole the kidnappers made. A smile placed itself on his lips. "Well, I guess I get to be the hunter once again." He then moved forward, jumping into trees behind the kidnappers. "I hope that girl was worth it." His eyes becoming red as he continued on. Domino realized what had happened and quickly tried to after him, only to be slammed into the ground by Tsuande as she felt the immense energy coming from outside. "LET ME GO! Kagura needs my help, I need to find her Head-Mistress!!" Domino screamed as he struggled to free himself, but saw the true seriousness in her face. "Boy, you have no idea what power that man has inside of him, be still or I promise you I will be the one who knocks you out" The aura Tsunade was giving out could match Parius as well, causing him to freeze up as they both felt an eruption of magic from outside. They waited for a few more seconds, waiting to go out and see what had happened, but only heard footsteps coming towards them. Tsuande readied her sword, making sure she would attack anything that came her way, but when the doors opened, relief came as Parius was holding a still-knocked out Kagura in his arms making Domino glare at him and blush. Parius spit out some blood. "One of them sucker-punched me. So, I sucker-punched his bottom jaw off." The earlier smile was gone, now replaced by regret. Setting Kagura down, Parius looked over her. "No injuries. they used some sort of powder to knock her out though. It's something I've never seen before. Which should worry you, Tsunade." Kagura's eyes fluttered, and Parius smiled. "She's waking up." He said, looking at Tsunade. Looking back, Kagura's eyes flew open. They were red, with a serpentine iris. Parius was blown to the other side of the Gym, just from the burst of magical energy that came with the eyes opening. Flattened against the wall, Parius fell down. He landed on his feet. "Ouch." He then walked over to the again knocked out girl. "So, you are the one." Parius looked at Tsunade, and Domino. "You could've told me this was a Chitose, boy." He then looked back at Kagura. "Only we can help her control those eyes." Looking solemnly at the girl, Parius simply said, "She needs to rest. Tomorrow, I will explain to you exactly what those eyes are. And why you should've told me sooner." Tsunade let Domino go as she went over to Kagura, picking her up and holding her in her arms "I'll take her to the medical ward, get her examined to make sure she's okay" She said slowly watching out the door. Right when Domino was about to follow her, "Oh and Domino, now you can all the mess that Parius made outside" which made Parius laugh and Domino growl as he grabbed the bucket and brush to work on the damage done outside. "Why me?" were the nly words he said as he started picking up the mess left outside. Category:Phantombeast Category:The Parius Category:Storyline